onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Daddy Masterson
| affiliation = Marines (former) | occupation = Bounty Hunter; Sniper; Marine Ensign (former) | epithet = | jva = Tohru Furuya | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Travis Willingham }} Daddy Masterson, also known as Daddy the Father is a bounty hunter located in the East Blue town of Loguetown. Masterson is known for his expert sniper skills and apparently even gained praise from notable Marines including Vice Admiral Smoker (formerly Commodore) and notable pirates including Yasopp. He has a daughter named Carol Masterson. He only appeared in the anime and in the novel version of Loguetown Arc. Appearance Daddy is a rather averagely tall man with a seemingly lean build, large sideburns, mustache, and goatee style beard. Daddy Masterson is themed similar to the style of western cowboys and bounty hunters in the late 19th century, he wears the signature cowboy bucket hat and seems to have the usual gunner theme that most outlaws and bounty hunters in the west were known to posses, he also wears fingerless gloves and dons a cloak with several guns strapped to it along with his shirt and pants, symbolizing his status as a sniper. Personality Daddy is a fierce, serious, and rather mysterious looking bounty hunter when first introduced, although most of this illusion is given of by his cloak attire and his deep voice. Later when he is seen with his daughter Carol, a soft side of him is revealed, but strangely even though he clearly shows love and attachment towards his daughter he does not seem to change the depth of his voice or his behavior at all merely speaking to her more leniently. During the flashback with Yasopp, it is shown that Daddy possesses a somewhat code of honor stating that as he (Daddy) lost their duel, Yasopp owes it to him to take his life. Despite Yasopp's refusal to take his life on the spot, Daddy developed a strong respect for him which he later passed on to the sniper's son Usopp. Abilities and Powers Daddy as a former Marine Sniper has excellent marksmanship abilities. He often asks people for showdown duels as seen when he asked both Usopp and Yasopp. Furthermore he is very fast at triggering his weapons when he killed four men while they were aiming at him. Weapons His weapons of choice according to Usopp are thirty flintlocks. He excels at using them and that is why he often asks people for duels. He keeps them hidden under his clothes. History Loguetown Arc During the events that took place in Loguetown his past meeting with Usopp's father, Yasopp, while in a dueling match was revealed and his epithet Daddy the Father was addressed by Zoro who was at the time witnessing Daddy effortlessly crushing a group of town hooligans. Prior to this he was seen talking to Captain Smoker and asking him to sign a release, during which time Smoker asked him about his daughter and claimed it was sad how the Marines' best sniper was reduced to a common bounty hunter. Just as he was about to leave Smoker told him to say hi to Carol for him at which Daddy replied; "I'll tell her Uncle Smoker said hello". Immediately after he left the room Tashigi asked if the man was Daddy Masterson and Smoker replied with great praise and from there he refers to him as an equal. Due to Yasopp sparing his life, Daddy's pride had been tarnished hence he resigned as a Marine officer. Years later, he meets Usopp in Loguetown and challenges him to a duel. Usopp tried to run away at first, but eventually came to his senses and requested a real duel with Daddy. Daddy instead issued a challenge where Usopp had to hit a far off weather-vane with his slingshot on the first try. Usopp not only passed the challenge but hits the impossible-to-see gem on the weather vane. Daddy congratulated him, convincing him not to lose courage and that he will find his father in the Grand Line, and Carol, his daughter, gave Usopp the goggles he had tried to buy earlier. Early One Piece Daddy and Carol were originally planned by Oda to be in the Loguetown Arc. However, Oda desired the Grand Line journey to begin at Chapter 100 so the story was cut from the final version. However, both the Loguetown fillers and the Loguetown Novel feature this story. The version of Daddy which is featured in the Loguetown Novels, however, is very different in appearance to the anime filler Daddy. It is unclear if this was Oda's intended version of him as some details about the novel remain vague. Major Battles * Daddy Masterson vs. Yasopp (Non-Canon) * Daddy Masterson vs. Usopp (Non-Canon) References Site Navigation it:Daddy Masterson id:Daddy Masterson Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Non-Canon Former Marines Category:Former Marine Ensigns Category:Snipers Category:Loguetown Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Masterson Family